


A Friend Indeed

by BestIvanTea



Series: Puppy Love [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: But they're just kids in this fic, Future Yandere!Victor, Gen, I may have tagged Hop/Victor, It's more one-sided love on Victor's part, Oblivious!Hop, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Self-Indulgent, worried!leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestIvanTea/pseuds/BestIvanTea
Summary: Leon worries about Hop's new friend. The silent yet not shy brown-haired kid who just moved from Kanto seems to be slightly attached to his little brother.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Puppy Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A Friend Indeed

Leon was only thirteen years old when he first met the twins that moved from Kanto alongside their mother.

It was on a late afternoon, on a very rare day where he was given a day off from his champion duties when a knock alerted his mother of visitors, which was strange since there are not that many people that lived in Postwick. Usually, when there are visitors, they'll get a heads up via text or someone calling from the outside. -

His mother stood up from her seat, forgoing the program she was watching on the telly to answer the door. He was peeking from the living room with Hop on his lap as he watched his mother welcome three strangers into their humble abode.

The group consisted of an older lady with two children clutching the hem of her pants, a boy and a girl, around Hop’s age maybe, which was a relief and a blessing sent by Arceus themselves. It was a perfect opportunity for Hop to make friends of his age – after all, he shouldn’t just depend on his older brother for his social needs.

Hop seems to be in an agreement as he started to squirm from his hold, his chubby little legs kicking randomly in the air.

If Hop wants to dethrone him from his spot as the Champion of Galar, he needs to improve as a person, just as he needs to improve as a trainer. And what better way to do that than to get a rival? It worked out for him and Raihan. Both of their Pokemon are always in tip-top shape for exhibition battles, never seeming to slow down and always delivering an extraordinary performance to the people watching.

“Leon,” his mother called out to him. “Come meet our new neighbors, they just moved here from the Kanto region.”

**\- - -**

Months later after their meeting, the two families grew closer together as the town of Postwick doesn’t have that much of a population to begin with. It was just a small countryside inhabited by Leon’s family before Mrs. Arthur and her children moved in – they were even beaten by the various flock of Wooloos that wander about their fields.

Who even takes care of them? Certainly not Milo; he has his own Wooloos to take care of.

Anyway, Leon got to know the Arthurs better at days where he was allowed to come back home if he's lucky enough to actually find the train station and the route leading back to his hometown.

Mrs. Arthur was a sweet woman who loves her children dearly, and in her spare time, she would often knit outside her house so she could chat with the wild bedews that love to litter around her garden. She makes a mean meat pie too, delicious enough to earn second place in Leon's favorite dishes (his mum will always come first).

To his embarrassment and complete shock, the father was not in fact dead; he’s just working a job where he was required to move around a lot. Since he was rarely home, Mrs. Arthur never got familiarized with the Katonian culture and so decided to move back to Galar, where she was born, with the twins.

Gloria, the older twin, was a loudmouth. She was very energetic and never seem to run out of energy. Whenever Leon decided to go outside and have a stroll, he would see her rolling with the Wooloos covered in dirt and leaves. Only once in a blue moon would she actually take time to sit and laze around, and just enjoy life in general.

Victor, on the other hand, was a… peculiar child. Not to say that it’s a bad thing, don’t get him wrong. But… are children really supposed to be that quiet and unresponsive? Whenever he tries to strike a conversation with him, Victor would just stare at him blankly until he had to look away unless he wants his soul to be taken.

Gloria doesn’t seem to be bothered by her baby brother’s demeanor and continues pestering him like any sibling would (not that he has any experience with that). But Victor doesn’t even flinch at some of her prodding. If he hadn’t seen him smiling at Hop’s bad joke the other day, he would have thought of him as one of those androids he once played in a video game.

Speaking of Hop, Victor seems to be… obsessed with him? He’s not entirely sure – he could just chalk it up as a little crush, some kind of puppy love. It's noth that strange for kids to develop crushes.

At least that's what he keeps telling himself.

It’s not strange that whenever the twins visit, Victor would immediately zero in on Hop and appear by his side in a blink of an eye.

It’s not strange that Victor asks a lot of questions about Hop. From his favorite color to the size of his clothing to the ideal temperature of his drink.

It’s not strange that Victor follows Hop’s every movement and stands behind him so that Hop wouldn’t see him glare at other kids that try to approach his younger brother.

It's not strange that Victor would sometimes take an item that belonged to Hop and put it in his shrine (he may have accidentally walked in on the younger boy's room when he went to find the bathroom).

And it’s definitely not strange when he saw Victor staring at his younger brother in the middle of the night for thirty minutes straight on the day of their slumber party.

(The image of a four-year-old kneeling beside his brother with glowing brown eyes haunted him for the rest of the night.)

It’s not strange; it's just kids being kids. Victor will grow out of it…

.

.

.

…is what he thought but then Hop’s fourth birthday happened.

Every single one of his friends was invited, including the Arthur twins and their mother. Hop was very adamant that both twins will be there or else there won’t be a party at all. Fortunately for both Leon and his mother, the Arthurs happily accepted their invitation.

Their mother couldn’t be happier as she watched her youngest try to balance the six gifts that were pushed onto him by the part-goers.

Leon was on guest duty when he felt a tug on his polo shirt. He looked down and met brown emotionless eyes staring back at him. He fought a shiver down and leaned down to Victor.

“What can I do for you?” he asked, screaming for the Gods above at the back of his mind that the child would request something normal that doesn’t involve his broth-

Three pokedollars were pushed to his face and he had to catch them when Victor let go.

Leon blinked at the innocent yellow bills laying on his hand. “Victor I don’t understand-“

“Let me buy Hop from you,” he stated as if that was an answer enough.

“I’m scared to ask, but why exactly do you want to buy my brother? Especially on his birthday?”

“Cause’ I want him.”

This conversation was definitely not going anymore, he could already see it. They’ll just go back and forth until a winner emerges between the two of them, and Leon knows it wouldn’t be him.

Luckily, he was saved by Hop. He approached the two of them with a party hat dangling from his neck and a cake on one hand. Leon fought the urge to coo at him, but stopped once he saw Victor staring at Hop with a suspicious look in his eye.

The two of them walked away, leaving Leon with the three pokedollars still in his hand.

And since the universe hates him so much (is it because he’s the champion and that he’s neglecting Hop because of it?), that was only the beginning of Victor’s creepy obsession with his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just practicing how to write again. I feel like my vocabulary is decreasing over time, and I'm afraid I might revert back to my elementary days of English *shudders*.
> 
> Anywho, this is just the first of many Yandere!Victor fics to come. I always love the ship dynamics of Yandere x Oblivious Nerd.


End file.
